Turning Point: Chapter 2
by E.J.-The-Xp3r7
Summary: A new age has dawned. That age is... 15.


**Turning Point**

_This is a book I am reading. I will release it chapter by chapter. Content may not be suitable for all ages._

**Chapter 2**

Taz wrapped his arm around my neck and gave me a noogie. Fayte pulled me away from Taz and gave me a hug. It was everything I had not to blush. "Aw, Fayte, what're ya doing?" I complained, knowing I didn't mind, better yet, I liked it.

"Come on, Short stop, I'm just congratulatin' you on livin' this long!" She smiled. "Hey, who's burnin' somethin'? Smells like the fourth of July in here, man" She griped at Craig.

Craig looked at the skillet he was using. He picked up and walked outside with it, set it on the ground, and walked in. I could see birds flocking at the smell to get their claws on some food, but they flew off when they found it was hot, that or the fact it was burned to a crisp. "Who's up for Denny's?" he asked, laughing.

"Count me in!" yelled Taz. We all started to walk out the door when we heard a gun fire. This was common in these parts- but not that close. It scared the living day lights out of me, and probably everyone that was standing there with me. I saw a man run out of the house and looked at Craig.

"Err…" It looked like they had an argument and the guy got tired of his wife. I couldn't get the guts to say it. Craig gestured us towards his car, and we all got in. Blasting our music, we drove down to Denny's for a birthday breakfast.

"Anything ya want, Squirt" Craig said.

"What about us, Craig, do me and Fayte get whatever we want?" Taz laughed. Fayte looked at him in an odd way. Kind of a 'Don't act stupid' way. We all ordered a pancake and 3 eggs over-medium.

"Hey, Kieth, what'ya wanna do today?" Fayte asked. I thought deep. We could always go to the drive in, but that's on later tonight. Hmm… I wasn't sure. Maybe we could go biking, that'd be fun.

"I dunno, I was thinking maybe taking our trick bikes down to the park, tear up some rails, maybe?" I said, wondering. Taz didn't like to B.M.X. But he did like to board. None of us but him could get on a board without falling. But when Taz gets on, he's magic. He literally glides instead of rides.

Fayte looked at Craig and smiled, then looked back at me. "Sure" she said, with a huge smile on her face. "After we eat, drop us off by our houses and we'll meet ya at the park. Got it?" She asked Craig.

Craig nodded and went on scarfing down pieces of toast with warm yoke on them. 'Why did she smile, I don't know,' I thought to myself. Maybe something's going down I don't know about. Oh well. When we got home after dropping off Taz and Fayte, I ran in my room, took off my World Industries shoes and put on my Vans. I grabbed my Mp3 player, and walked in the living room where Craig was standing.

"I just got off the phone with John. He's meeting us at the park. That Okay?" He asked, gesturing me to walk out the door to my bike.

"Yea, that's great, It'll be fun" I said as I closed off and put on my Mp3 player, listening to 'Twisted Transistor'. We rode for about 15 minutes, waving at people on their lawns- having no idea who they were, or what they were doing, or why they were waving at us in the first place. Then a girl, about fifteen or sixteen, rode up beside us. I recognized her instantly. I pulled out my ear buds. "Dani!" I yelled. Dani is a fifteen year old girl, she has fire red hair, about five foot seven, and really fun to hang around. She likes to joke around, and acts a little different around Craig.

"Hey! You guys headed over to the park? Good, Imma join ya, oh, and Happy Birthday, Kieth!" She smiled. Honestly- I think Dani is really cool. She doesn't hang out with us as much as the rest of the gang, but she's really fun when she does, but she can be really serious too. She's only like that once in a while- or in school.

We rode for 10 more minutes and we were there. John walked up to me, put his hand on my bike, picked it up, and threw it down so hard the frame snapped. Then he grabbed my shoulder and squeezed hard. I tightened my eyes, expecting to get hit for whatever I did. What did I do? Did I take something or anything like that? I don't think so.

He made me turn around. Then I saw it. "Oh my god.." I murmured. A Brand new, black and blue, Mongoose x200 trick bike sat there on its chrome kickstand, posing for me.

"Well, go grab it, I didn't buy it so you can stare at it!" John urged me. I got on and started to ride towards the ramp. John was watching, Smiling from ear to ear.


End file.
